The Bitter Taste of Blue
by Moogles With Flamethrowers
Summary: “Ienzo, let’s go to the clock tower! I bet we could see the whole town from up there! I’ve always wanted to go! Please, please, pretty please! With this delicious sea salt ice cream on top!” Ienzo/Myde, Zemyx. FOR ZEMYX DAY!


The hot days of summer were just beginning in Twilight Town. Two fourth grade students raced along the crowded streets to the long line of patrons at the ice cream stand. The shorter of the two began to pant from his attempts to keep up with his lean best friend. The taller boy laughed, "C'mon Ienzy! You're such a slowpoke! You need to run faster so we can get here before everyone else!"

Ienzo attempted to glower at Myde, but his attempts were in vain. Ienzo's wide blue eyes were bright with the joy he felt from his best friend's laughter. "Summer has only begun. And besides, you're the one who refuses to wake up before noon!"

"Aww, Ienzy! That was colder than the refreshing treat that we're about to eat!"

The two boys impatiently waited at the stand until the crowd finally thinned and the two elementary students were at the front of the line. The kind-faced young woman working at the stand smiled and said with a sparkle in her eyes, "Good afternoon boys! We're experimenting with a new flavor today! Sea Salt! It's half price today! Would you like to try it?"

Myde looked at Ienzo with pleading eyes. The shorter boy nodded and replied, "We would. Two please!"

The boys jumped off the platform when they received their blue treats. The ice cream bar was already melting from the heat, but the boys refused to even consider taking one bite before the other. "We have to try it at the exact same time! On three, okay? One… Two… Three!"

The friends put the ice cream to their lips, and their impression was unanimous. The flavor was delicious. The only way to describe it was salty… but sweet! Myde licked his lips, visibly satisfied with the choice. "Ienzo, let's go to the clock tower! I bet we could see the whole town from up there! I've always wanted to go! Please, please, pretty please! With this delicious sea salt ice cream on top!"

"You don't have to get on your knees, Myde. I would have said okay with one please!"

They ran once again, weaving through the crowd. Myde was so excited he put out his top speed to reach the clock tower, ignoring Ienzo's cries for him to wait up. He was shocked from his state by the sound of a thud close behind and soft cries. He turned on his heel to see Ienzo on his stomach. The boy didn't seem to be in immediate pain, but his arm was stretched out in front of him, reaching for a dirty and wholly ruined ice cream bar. Myde looked at Ienzo's face. It was streaked with the beginnings of a bruise was visible on his left cheek. What made Myde's heart clench was Ienzo's wide blue eyes that were now bubbling with tears. "Ienzo?" He took cautious steps towards the slate haired boy. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

When Myde attempted to brush the dirt from Ienzo's face, the smaller boy recoiled. "I'm fine, but I just wasted a perfectly good ice cream bar."

"Is that all you're worried about? We can share mine if you want." Myde pulled Ienzo onto his feet. "Don't be down. It's only ice cream!"

Myde started to run again, slightly slower with his hand clutching Ienzo's. The two swerved around the legs of the people on Market Street and broke through the crowd into the much less populated Clock Tower. Myde put a finger to his lips with a cocky grin, and opened the door at the base of the tower, despite the sign that read "Authorized Personnel Only". The tower was not a usual spot for the bustling population, but this didn't matter to Myde. "C'mon, Ienzo! Just up these stairs!"

The boys raced up the winding staircase until they reached a platform at the top, light pouring through the open hole. Myde stepped onto the tower's ledge and walked cautiously to the front of the tower. "Ienzo, look! It's beautiful! You can see the whole town from here!"

Ienzo carefully stepped beside the blonde, clutching his arm when he arrived at the edge. "It's really high… I think I'll just sit against the wall over here if you really don't mind, but if you do mind then that's kind of tough because I'm going to stand against this wall now…"

Myde pursed his lips and grumbled, "There's no reason to be afraid. I'm here. I wouldn't let you fall."

"I'm not afraid."

"Are too! You talk really fast when you're afraid! Teacher says run-ons are bad, but when you get scared, you keep going and going and going! It's not you're way of speaking either because you practically worship grammar!" Myde's face softened. "Besides, I have the ice cream, and if you don't sit with me, I guess I have to eat it all by myself!"

Myde took a long, exaggerated lick of his ice cream. The action was designed to make Ienzo squirm, and it was success. The slate-haired boy bit his lip and took a tentative step forward. Myde planted himself on the edge of the platform, his legs jovially swinging back and forth. Ienzo lowered himself beside the blonde as slowly as time allowed. As soon as Ienzo was situated - his position was rigid and terrified - Myde extended the ice cream towards him. "You go ahead and take a couple bites. I don't think I'm going to move for a whUMF!"

Myde inserted the ice cream bar into Ienzo's open mouth, a devilish smirk playing on his face. "If you can't move, the ice cream will move for you!"

Ienzo attempted another glower, but was in ecstasy at the taste of the ice cream. Salty yet sweet despite the melted flavor due to the scorching sun. Myde smiled contentedly at Ienzo's expression. There was no other word for it… Ienzo was happy.

"Ienzy! Don't eat the whole thing!"

Ienzo was shocked from his state of delight by Myde's statement. "Oh, I'm so sorry Myde." He allowed Myde to resume eating his ice cream. After several licks, Ienzo moved his head slightly to catch a taste of the treat. His plan would have succeeded if Myde hadn't moved the ice cream an inch further away and his face an inch closer. The second Ienzo's tongue connected with Myde's upper lip. The former turned a bright, toxic pink before jerking his head back. His hand flew to his lips as though he had committed a sin that only a freak of nature would ever consider. Myde on the other hand, smiled his friend's sudden movements. "Aw, Ienzy! I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?"

Ienzo stuttered in reply, "N-no! Not a-at all! I wouldn't say you're a bad kisser, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to move, and I didn't really think it was a kiss because we're both boys and boys don't kiss because that would be weird and wrong and…"

Myde pressed his lips against Ienzo's, ceasing the shorter boy's rapid-fire run-on. They sat with their lips locked, neither moving aside from a slight squirm at the beginning of the kiss. When they broke apart, Myde shifted into a standing position with his unoccupied hand placed coolly in his pocket. "M-Myde? What was that for?" Ienzo asked, still seated on the ledge.

"I wanted to know what it was like. I wanted to know… because you're leaving me aren't you?"

Ienzo shivered. "How did you…"

"Why didn't you tell me, Ienzo? We're best friends! Why didn't you tell me you were going to Hollow Bastion and never planning to come back! Dammit, Ienzo! I love you!"

"Demyx! Don't say things like that! It's improper!"

"I'll say it all I want! DAMMIT! DAMMIT TO HELL!"

Myde thrust the dripping ice cream into Ienzo's hand. When Ienzo had come to his senses, Myde had already disappeared, his footsteps heard on the clock tower's stairs.

Ienzo didn't say goodbye to Myde. He didn't want to. It hurt him to tell the blonde boy that he was forced to leave to study under Hollow Bastion's elusive sage Ansem. And yet, the fact that Myde and Ienzo would never say their goodbyes would be the thorn in the young apprentice's side his entire life.

Existing life, that is.

Zexion pushed open the door of the abandoned clock tower. The last time he had seen the structure, he had been four feet tall, wide eyed, and high pitched. The nobody climbed the stairs, groping at the walls until he saw a patch of light coming from a hole not too far above him. He made his way around the tower's edge, sitting on the ledge in the front of the tower beside a familiar, lean, blonde man. The man held a blue ice cream bar between his fingers, a half eaten one in his other hand. "I've waited a while for you, Zexion. Where were you?"

"Busy. Xemnas wanted me to take a mission for him, but I refused. I told him I was already on a mission."

Demyx chuckled. "And he believed you? C'mon Zexy! Since when has the Superior ever fallen for anything?"

"It's only you he doesn't fall for because you attempt to worm your way out of missions every other day!"

Another chuckle. "I suppose I was just asking for that one."

The nobodies sat in silence eating their ice cream when Demyx asked nonchalantly, "Do you remember that day, at the beginning of summer? When we were young?"

"When you kissed me?"

"When you left me."

"Demyx…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"Demyx…"

"I wanted to know!"

"Demyx!"

"I loved you, Zexion!"

"I loved you too, dammit!"

There was silence again then Demyx broke into an uncontrollable laughter. He cupped Zexion's cheek, still laughing, and pressed his lips against the shorter man's. They kissed, the same kiss that was kissed years prior. Yet, there was something not so naïve about the kiss. Zexion moaned into the kiss, allowing Demyx to take control with his tongue. Hands slipped silently into the blonde, styled hair, twisting in the strands with something more than a dull lust. They were so close that Zexion could feel the breath that was softly exiting through Demyx's nose, and Demyx could feel Zexion's eyelashes flutter whenever the blonde prodded the inside of the slate-haired male's mouth. When they broke apart, Zexion's eyes were red and puffy. "Zexy? Why are you crying?"

Zexion choked back his tears, "Does this mean… I have to say goodbye?"

"Never. I never want you to leave me ever again. Dammit Zexion, I love you."

**AN: In Soviet Russia, Demyx and Zexion own you!**

**But we aren't in Soviet Russia. So Dem and Zex belong to Square Enix (and Disney…)**

**HAPPEH ZEMEX DEH YOO GAIZ! *throws confetti***

**This fic was based loosely off that catchy song at the beginning of Rocky Horror Picture Show. I think you know which one I'm talking about ;)**

**My apologies for the quality of the fic. It was done in approximately three hours, which is a really short amount of time for me. _**


End file.
